One Shot To Heaven
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: The one shot I promised I would do for those who liked my story 'Save Me Please'. It is about Amanda and Anthony. It has Mari and Ian included. For those who already know well...No point explaining the plot. I suggest you read my story. This is just a little filler before season 2! Anyway this is just cute moments in a day. Anthony and Amanda playing games and a lot more!


_One Shot To Heaven_

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Probably will never own them, which saddens me every day. Hopefully one day, they will see this fanfic, maybe even suggest people to read it. I'm almost finished with my exams, only one to go and then I'm done. This means I will get straight to making season 2! **

**Here's the thing, this one shot is going to be a week before the phone call from Melissa. Which lets say is on the 17th of Feb 2013. So this is on a sunday. The 10th if you want to be precise. Anyway! Enjoy this one shot!**

* * *

The One Shot

Waking up in Anthony's arms made me smile happily. Turning to face him, I stared up at him and hoped to God he wouldn't find it creepy. After a while of me just staring at him, he pulled me closer before his eyes fluttered open. Rubbing at them with one arm while the other ran up and down my spine.

"What you staring at?" he asks with a small smirk. "You," I whisper and he chuckles throatily. "Good morning," I say when he finishes from rubbing his eyes and lean in to kiss him. Placing my hand gently on his face, while his ran into my hair and pulled me closer than what I thought was impossible. Sighing, I rolled us so that he was lying on his back and so that I was straddling him.

Kissing turned into snogging. His hands slid down my back, onto my hips and this caused me to moan. Realizing what we were doing, I pulled back as did Anthony. Our breathing coming in quick gasps. "We really shouldn't be doing things like that," he tells me and I nod. Pecking his lips, I un straddle him and stand up in front of him. Holding his hand out, I place mine in his and he tries to pull me back to the bed.

"Come on, let's have breakfast," I whine as he laughs before groaning and pulling again. "Do we have to get up? I'm happier just spending a lovely sunday with my girl in bed," he answers and I just laugh while pulling him harder. "Come on Anthony, let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry, anyway you can help me...It'll be fun," I try to convince him.

"Alright, but cooking isn't exactly 'fun'," he says and gets up still holding my hand. Not minding we were in our pj's. Walking into the livingroom, we went straight into the kitchen and I started getting things together. Anthony just grabbed the ingredients, while I set up the utensils. "What shall we eat then?" I ask him and he smiles. "Omelette?" he suggests and I nod.

Giving him orders on what to pass me, I grabbed a pan, wooden spatula, plates and a bowl. After setting up the kitchen to make the omelette, I made the egg yolk and egg white mixed together, I slid it onto the pan and cooked it. Moving it around with the spatula, I felt Anthony slide his arms around my waist.

Hugging me from behind. Watching me for a while, then moved his face into my neck, breathing in my scent and softly started to kiss the side of my neck. Sighing into it, I relaxed and carried on cooking. "So this is you helping me huh?" I question him and he just chuckles against my neck. "Yes," he answers causing me to roll my eyes.

"Anthony, could you please put some baked beans into a bowl and put it in the microwave?" I ask him, this makes him pull away from my neck. Looking to me, I stared down at him and he momentarily closes his eyes. "Sure," he replies with a small smile. Before unwrapping his arms around me, he pecks my cheek and does as I ask. Finishing, I placed everything on the plates and set the table for us.

Before I sat down to eat, I made some for Ian and Mari but also left enough baked beans for them to eat. "Wierd thing is, we're awake before Ian and he is usually awake before us," Anthony states as we sat down to eat. "Yeah, he must be really tired or we are too early," I explain my theory. Eating in a peaceful silence, Ian entered just as I was cleaning up.

Anthony was helping out by drying, Ian thanked me for the food and made his omelette. Later on, Mari came out, doing and saying the same as Ian. When she sat down to eat, she looked at me while I sat cuddled with Anthony on the couch. "Amanda, today we should review Hitman Absolution," she suggests and I just nod. "Alright, I'm up for it but...What are we doing today?" I ask everyone.

"How about we go to a park that's not far away? Have a picnic?" Ian suggests and I nod. "Sounds interesting, I wouldn't mind that," I tell them and we all agreed we would go. While they finished eating, I decided to have a shower. Taking turns and getting ready. While I did my make-up in Anthony's room he was straightening his hair. Using in the same mirror as me...

* * *

We had fun, stories, eating the sandwiches Ian made while we all got ready and joked around. We chilled, laughed, met a couple of fans Anthony and I decided to have a match of wrestling. This meant us rolling on the grass, with lots of grunting and wanting dominance. Lots of laughter, especially while Mari and Ian watched us. Mari even filmed us.

When we finally got home, I was exhausted so both me and Anthony decided to have another shower. Especially since we both had pieces of hidden cut grass in our hair. When I finished, I glammed myself up again so that me and Mari would review the game. Entering her room, we stood in front of the camera and spoke in Japanese.

"Hey, today we will be reviewing the game we both finished a little while back. This game I'm talking about is..." I paused for Mari to do it. "Hitman! Absolution," she says enthusiastically and I smile. "So...Sorry if this contains spoilers, but this is a review after all," I explain to the audience and Mari just nods.

"So, what do you think Mari?" I ask while looking to her. "I think it was an overall good game. The graphics have improved, a good story and so much more," she says with her fingers slightly curled in and while looking up to the ceiling.

"The weapons are great, some situations where you get to hide is awesome. The outfits make me laugh at times, especially the scene when you go to the tailors. You go down stairs and disturbingly, you get to wear a chicken suit. It kind of gave me nightmares. Yeah..." I say shaking my head with a scared expression.

"It's not as bad as one where you get a squirrel costume," Mari replies. I laugh at this and she giggles softly. "What I really like is the choice of weapons, also the fact that we can play it different ways," Mari explains. "Yeah like, if you prefer to go sneaky and kill them silently...Or just go all 'fuck it' and go on a killing spree," I state.

"Although, for me...I loved the story more than anything else. Especially the scene where you are dressed as a priest, going to visit Victoria. Then you notice there aren't any children, so you go to hide her and keep her safe. This is one of my favourite scenes, especially the conversation you have with her," I explain.

"You're just a sucker whenever there is a kid involved though," Mari states and I sigh. "Guess I am," I answer while shrugging. "The plot is, Agent 47 goes to hunt down and kill Diana but when he does...He finds out why they were wanting to kill her," I start. "This ends up with you having to look out for Victoria and eliminate the people who are looking for her," Mari continues.

"There are some difficult levels, sometimes it was so difficult it felt like a maze to me," I state slightly embarrassed. "There are some bad ass moments, such as when 47 slows things down and also when one point he blew up a hotel," I say with a giggle. "There was a bad ass part when you also could kill the body guard 'Sanches' by fighting him," Mari answers and I nod.

"I think that was the top bad ass moment he had, simply because he was a huge guy in comparison to 47," I agree. Mari looked to me with a little giggle "Weirdly in the part of the corn field and you could dress as a scarecrow, I ended up with my let's play putting on the trolling song. Simply because it fit so well," Mari admits with a smirk. "So overall, what would you rate the game?" I ask her and she smiles to the camera.

"I would rate it 9 out of 10 scarecrows," Mari answers and I agree. "Join us next time when we review some other game," I tell the camera as we were unsure which game we could review. We both said something in Japanese and decided to edit. Just as we were starting, we heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in," Mari answered. Anthony peered in and when he saw us he entered. "Hey, Amanda can I talk to you about something?" he asks and I look to Mari. "You can say it in front of Mari, she won't listen if it's...Personal," I try to convince him. Anthony gulped before opening his mouth. "I was wondering, I think it's time that...The views know we are together," he suggests slightly frightened.

"What?! Are you sure? They might hate me!" I all but scream in fright of possibly losing fans. "You won't, come on we can do it together and maybe play a game after? For your channel?" he almost begs. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," I say slightly afraid of the outcomes. "It's a good idea, trust me and anyway...Fans are saying you guys are cute together," Mari buts in and I look to her.

"When should we do it then?" I ask him closing me eyes briefly. "I was hoping now," he admits shyly. "I'm editing though..." I deliberate while I look to Mari. "It's fine, I know what I'm doing and anyway...It's important for you guys," Mari explains. Nodding, I get up and hug Mari with one arm. "Thank you," I answer she tells me not to worry and so we head to Anthony's room.

"Anyway...How are we going to explain this?" I ask him and he chuckles. "There is no need to explain our feelings, we just need to tell them together, that we weren't together while I was with Kalel and nothing else," he tells me and I agree. "Will you tell them anything else?" I ask him and he shrugs. "Just that we might be in more videos together, or I join your videos a little more often," he explains.

"Alright, so where are we doing this?" I ask him and she smiles before dragging me to sit on the bed. Carefully we laid down together, our butts sitting on the pillows. My head on his shoulder. His head on mine before he grabbed the camera and told me he was going to start filming.

Before we were about to film, Anthony kissed me softly and when he pulled away he looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable, but if it makes it easier...I care for you...So much," he tells me and I nod. Pointing it at his face, he pressed the record button and smiled into the camera.

"Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded in a while but...I just wanted to clear something up. I'm in a relationship. Not with Kalel, that part of my life is over and well...I'm sorry for you guys who really liked her. It's just, well...She hurt me really bad and I simply can't forgive her," he says looking down. Seeing his sadness hurt me, so I grabbed his free hand and intertwined his fingers with my own.

It made him squeeze my hand gently. "No, I'm not with Kalel and never will be with her again. I'm in a happy relationship and I wanted to tell you so that you could know. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here but this is my personal life and it's my decisions. The person I'm with though, is here with me right now," he says with a smile plastered on his face.

Slowly he lowered the camera so it was looking at us both. "I'm with Amanda," he admits and I wave to the camera with my free hand. Carefully, Anthony moved swapped the camera, so he could place his arm around my shoulder and held my other hand. Intertwining our fingers. "Hey, didn't expect me did you? I'm sorry for those of you who like Anthony and Kalel together. He makes me happy, I care for him a lot and well...I will do everything to make him happy," I admit and he smiles.

"We got together after me and Kalel split. We've been together since new years and well...I've been extremely happy ever since," he says kissing the top of my head. Blushing I hid my face in Anthony's neck. This made him chuckle and for me to slap him gently on his chest. "Don't laugh at me," I giggled out nervously. "Isn't she adorable?" he asks the camera and I just shake my head 'no'.

I heard Ian calling my name so I sighed before getting up. "Better go see what he wants," I tell Anthony and the audience. When I left, Anthony still had the camera pointing at his face. I went to check up on Ian, all he wanted was to know if there was anything I needed. He was going food shopping. I told him what we would need and he left. When I got back into the room, he was just saying goodbye and pointed it at me.

"Say goodbye to the guys Amanda," he all but commands. "Bye!" I tell him and suddenly points the camera to himself quickly. "By the way, if you see me more in her videos or her in mine. You now know why," he tells them and stops recording with a final 'bye'. "Should we edit it now?" I ask him and he shakes his head 'no'.

"I've got it covered later, anyway I'm faster when I'm on my own. We should though, play a game and then post it on your channel," he tells me. "Fine, what do you want to play?" I ask him and he just grabs my hand, pulling me to the livingroom. Sitting me down, he grabs the WiiU controllers and picks up the ZombiU case to show me. Turning on the TV, he sets up the equipment and slips in the game.

It would record both the tv and us. When he was ready, he made us some drinks, sat down and started to record. "Hey guys! I have a special guest...Anthony! Today we decided we would play ZombiU multiplayer," I looked to him seeing if he knew what was going on. "Basically, we take turns on being a survivor and the king of zombies," he tells the viewers.

"Before you guys ask, yes we are together and yes we are happy," he tells the viewers spontaneously. "So, I'm the survivor first?" I ask him and he nods. "Have you played this before?" I question him raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did with Ian on Smosh Games," he admits and I roll my eyes. "Great, you're going to be better than me though," I pout to him and he chuckles.

"Nah, you'll be fine," he tells me and nudges me. "If it makes you happy, I'll go easy on you," he tells me and I smile. "Thank you," I tell him and lean in to kiss his cheek. He smirks before we start to play. "Where do you want to do this?" he asks and I at the choices. "Since I'm british, I say we should go for the Metro," I tell him and look at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright," he says with kind eyes. "Ok," I sigh out as it started. The lighting in the game was dim and it gave me chills. "Wow, this is really creepy," I tell him and he chuckles. "Alright, I'm going to start giving you some zombies be prepared," he warns me and I clench my teeth causing to pull such an attractive face.

Anthony chuckles noticing it. When I saw two zombies coming up to me, I shot them in the head rapidly. "Nice shot," he encourages me and I smile. "Come on! Two isn't enough, give me more Anthony!" I say and then suddenly blush. Anthony chuckles nervously, noticing how that could of sounded. "Please don't...Whatever, just don't!" I tell the audience.

When more zombies appeared, I started to move and shot them in the head. Gaining perfect shots and Anthony was impressed. "Wow, you're good," he says with appreciation. He started giving me a huge amount of zombies, but I kept moving and killing them. When there were only a few chasing me, Anthony smirked and brought in more.

When I eliminated all of them, he chuckled and nodded. "My girl's good and has a brilliant aim," he tells the audience with a cheeky smile. When there was a horde of them coming at me from both ends, I was cornered. Defending as best as I could, I ended up taking a good amount and died by one of them grabbing me.

"Ahh!" I groaned in anger as I died. Anthony joined me when I groaned. "You were really good!" he says as he read my high score. We swapped and started playing. "Wow, this is creepy isn't it?" Anthony questions me as he shivered himself. "Yeah, but for me it was so realistic. It really does remind me of Britain," I tell him and he laughs.

"It's set in Britain...In London," Anthony states and I look at him shocked. "Really?" I question him and he laughs. "Yeah," he tells me and I shake my head. "Well...How do you do this?" I ask him and he shows me what to do. Nodding, I start to send off zombies. Noticing one that sounded exciting, I pressed it and placed it near him. "Ohh!" I say with an energetic giggle. "Oh shit!" Anthony shouts as he notices the zombie.

"The explosive guy?!" he shouts afraid of it as he shot at it a couple of times, ran and shot it again. It wouldn't go down though. I giggled evilly as he struggled to get rid of it. Placing multiple zombies, explosives and giving him hordes he struggled. "Damn you woman!" he teased angrily. Laughing, I placed even more. Anthony screamed when he noticed he was surrounded.

When he was exploded, he screamed even louder and this just made me laugh even harder. Holding onto my side which was hurting, from all the laughing and landed on his shoulder. He started laughing too, simply because I was because he was a little angry. "That wasn't fair!" he exclaims with a pout, and I just laugh even more.

"Sorry, it's just too damn funny," I tell him and he swaps again. When I finally calmed down, we played again and Anthony chuckled evilly in a playful way. "Revenge bitch!" he curses and I look at him insulted as I killed multiple of them. "Don't call me a bitch," I tell him slightly upset. "I'm sorry," he says leaning in and pecks my lips. We both closed our eyes when we kissed. "Still...I will have my revenge," he tells me and I frown. "Fine," I tell him.

Killing as many as I could, I finally found a trick on how to kill the explosives and they were easy. Just as I was holding up, Anthony had me surrounded which caused me to scream. When I got bitten, I then somehow exploded which made me jump and scream. Hiding into Anthony's chest, he chuckled and hugged me. "No! Don't hug me!" I ordered with the fright he gave me. Thumping his chest gently.

"Sorry, it's my turn now," he tells me and I swap. "I'll be kind and be easy on you," I tell him and he smiles. "Thank you," he answers and we begin. I started off easy, letting him kill small amounts and gradually went up. When he was starting to almost reach my high score, I decided to pay him back. He thought they were going to go smoothly, behind him I planted an explosive.

Exactly behind him. Anthony spun the character, screamed and it grabbed him. Biting him and then it exploded. Anthony screamed higher than I thought he could. Laughing, I let go of the controller and just laughed. "You lied to me! I quit!" he shouts and it was a rage quit. He walks off, leaving me there on my own as I watched him walk away. "Aww baby?! Come on! I'll be nicer! I promise!" I call to him.

"Don't 'baby' me! You lied and cheated!" he whines and I just laugh. "Well...I guess I won. Also that Anthony screamed like a little girl. What a manly boyfriend I have," I tell the audience. "I'm very manly thank you!" Anthony defends in the distance. "Anyway! Bye guys!" I say and stop recording. Suddenly Anthony came in and sat down.

"I want a re-match," he demands and I laugh. "I'm not recording anymore though," I explain and he just grabs his controller. "I don't care, I'm going to show you I am manly," he says with determination. We play for a while longer but I was starting to feel tired. I drank the drink and left to go edit. Anthony joined me, deciding for us to do it together.

* * *

We edited for a long time, but I was too tired to upload it to YouTube. So, I decided to leave it for tomorrow and just go to bed. I got changed, not minding that Anthony was in the same room. He watched me but, we already...Did some stuff together. We didn't go all the way though. We just did...Stuff.

Crawling into bed, I noticed Anthony turned the light off but didn't get in. He switched on a desk top light which was dim but he could see the computer perfectly. "Go sleep, I'm here but I have to edit that video," he tells me and I nod. "It won't take long...I promise," he tells me and I smile. Falling asleep in bed, he was editing with his headphones on and soon felt arms wrap around me...

* * *

Waking up, he had already woken up and left a note saying he had to film something with Ian. It would only take them a little while and that he would be back before I even knew it. He had even made me breakfast. I ate it but decided to check the video comments. The one on Anthony's channel.

When I clicked it I saw how he looked on the thumbnail. He seemed sad. Reading the comments, I noticed them say things like "You're so cute together!" or "Seem perfect and look perfect for each other!" but there were some that confused me. Ones like "It's so cute what you said about her!" and "Go for it!" after this I decided to watch it.

Everything seemed normal, until I left. He was waiting for me to leave. "She is beautiful, funny, sweet and is everything to me guys. Please treat her nice. In all honesty guys...I'm falling for her fast and well...I think she could be 'the one' for me," he tells the audience. Suddenly he stopped when he noticed me. That is when it ended with us saying goodbye and Anthony's extra information.

When it was finished, I rewind it and put it back to when I was gone. Repeating it over and over again. When I paused it on his happy smile, I felt warmth. Warmth that filled my heart. Confusing me but making me feel happy inside. Like nothing could harm me. This was my personal shot to heaven...

* * *

**What do you think? Cute or not? Reviews would be nice. Season 2 coming up soon! Sooner than you think! Well...Question to end with:**

**What do you think will happen in season 2? Or at least what you would like to happen? **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
